FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a spring wear plate which is conformed to fit a particular valve arrangement on an engine cylinder head. More specifically, the conformed valve spring wear plate is proposed for use in a diesel locomotive cylinder head, each wear plate being designed to accommodate a pair of springs and comprising a duality of spring seats bridged to one another, the bridge keeping the spring seats themselves from wearing a groove into the cylinder head under action of the springs thereagainst.